Dark Thoughts
by Terez
Summary: Alice finds out that Jasper is thinking of killing a human before the battle in Eclipse.


**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephine Meyer no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Jasper sighed heavily as he shook his head pacing anxiously in front of the glass wall the storm raging outside doing nothing to help his mood. He groaned scrubbing his face with his hands then ran them through his disheveled hair. He turned back around facing the glass wall, bending his arm to rest his forearm against the glass as he pressed his forehead against his arm and closed his eyes.

"No," a soft voice whispered through the dark room.

Jasper shifted slightly glancing out of the corner of his eye to see Alice leaning against their doorframe with her arms crossed. "No," she said again slightly louder. "No, no, no, no!" her voice steadily grew in volume as she began to walk towards him.

"You don't understand Alice," Jasper said as he shook his head and turned back to look out the glass.

"You want to _kill_ someone Jasper!"

"To strengthen our family!" he argued back as he turned around.

"I can't believe you Jasper! Our lives are no more valuable than theirs."

"You wouldn't kill someone to keep me alive?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"That's different," Alice said as she stared him down evenly. "I would kill anyone that truly threatened your life, but this is not the same, these are innocent people you are talking about. Whose blood only increases our strength by such a small amount it might as well be senseless killing. Not to mention what the emotional damage it would do to you." Her expression softened as she reached out to grab his arm "We'll be fine."

Jasper snorted as he pulled away from her, grumbling to himself "You all just don't get it."

Alice was just about to retort when a vision clouded her sight.

It showed a woman almost as pale as they were, her skin tinged slightly brown with clearly Mexican futures. Her dark hair cascaded in waves down her back, her chin held high while red eyes glowed with a twisted smile.

Alice came out of the vision with a shutter, a chill seeping deep into her bones. After getting her bearings she looked up to see Jasper watching her apprehensively, like a child that was about to get scold. "I don't even know what to say to that," she hissed coldly.

"It was just a thought," Jasper said dismissively.

"I can't believe you could even think of calling that-that…thing!" Alice snarled angrily as her eyes began to darken.

"I just thought she might be able to help," Jasper tried to defend himself.

"What has gotten into you?" Alice asked desperately.

"Nothing," he growled defensively. "I'm just thinking of all the possibilities."

"Those are not possibilities," Alice insisted sadly

"If there is anything out there that can help us we need to take it."

"No Jasper," Alice said as she shook her head. "You're better than that."

"God Alice you don't get it!" he snarled clearly becoming frustrated as he turned to walk away.

"Than talk to me," she begged. "Help me understand."

Jasper sighed as he came to a stop and closed his eyes, then slowly moved over to their bed sitting down heavily on the side. He placed his elbows on his knees and put his face in his hands, taking deep breaths as he tried to calm down.

Alice's expression fell as she walked across the room stopping in front of him. "Jazz?" She called softly. "Please talk to me."

"I'm responsible for everyone," he mumbled in a hoarse voice. "If anyone gets hurt or killed it will be my fault."

"That's not true," she said as she reached out to run her hand through his hair.

"I'm the one who's training everyone and if I don't do my job right they could end up dead."

"Jazz you can't think like that. I promise everything is going to be fine."

Jasper shook his head tiredly "Emmett isn't taking the situation as serious as he needs to and Carlisle and Esme are too compassionate for war, they're all going to do something stupid to get themselves killed."

"I surprised I didn't make the list," Alice teased.

"Don't even get me started on you," Jasper whispered seriously as his posture slumped further.

Alice rolled her eyes as she forced his head up then cupped his face in her hands. "Everything is going to be fine, you have to have faith."

"That's not really my department."

"Well I have faith, so trust in me."

His eyes silted into a glare as his mouth pulled into a frown "That's not fair."

"Never said I played fair," she teased before leaning in to kiss his forehead. "Now please relax."

"I'll try," Jasper promised as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her in between his legs and against his chest. He pressed a kiss against the side of her head as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Will you lay with me?" Jasper requested softly as he buried his face into her neck.

"Of course," Alice whispered back as she pulled herself closer.

Jasper pulled her up against him as he shifted and drug the rest of his body on the bed. He situated himself in the middle of the bed curling up with Alice nestled tightly against his chest. Closing his eyes he pressed his nose against her neck, trying to drown himself in her presense; his body relaxing as her peace overtook him.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed. **


End file.
